Pacific Standard - Convoy
Raton Canyon Grapeseed |target = Thermite Bombs |fail = Barracks Destroyed Run out of lives Crew leaves |reward = $10,450 (Easy) (Crew Only) $20,900 (Normal) (Crew Only) $26,130 (Hard) (Crew Only) Reduced price for Savage |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = Pacific Standard - Bikes |unlockedby = Pacific Standard - Signal }} Convoy is the fourth heist setup for the Pacific Standard in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Description The players are tasked with hijacking a Merryweather convoy to steal thermal charges. Go to the bridge crossing the river in the Raton Canyon. Once there, it is advised to 'build' a roadblock with their vehicles to block the convoy and place some Sticky Bombs in the ground to use it once the convoy reach the bridge. It will take about 2 minutes for the convoy to come near the players, when done so, Lester will inform about it approaching them. A Savage will also be following the convoy. The players can deal with the Savage by shooting at it with a Heavy Sniper before it gets too close. The players need to hijack the Barracks carrying the thermal charges. It will be escorted by a Mesa and an Insurgent Pick-Up manned by a gunner. The turret gunner is the most lethal threat to the players, so it is advised to take cover and/or snipe him. When attacking the convoy, the players should avoid shooting the Barracks if possible, as well as resisting the use of explosives. Once all guards are killed, the players can obtain the Barracks and deliver it to a hut in Grapeseed. The Merryweather reinforcements will start arriving once the first player gets in the driver's seat of the Barracks. Many Mesas will chase and fire upon the players, most of them ahead of the Raton Canyon bridge but some also coming from behind the bridge. A couple of Savages will also attack the players with missiles and machine guns (firing bullets instead of the normal explosives). There will also be a roadblock consisting of two Barracks and one Mesa. It is advised for the players in the Insurgent Pick-Up to travel some distance ahead of the thermal charges Barracks in order to protect it, by taking out any threats and absorbing enemy firepower. Once all Merryweather units are defeated, the players must deliver the truck to Paige Harris at the drop off. Mission Objectives * Go to the ambush point * Wait for the convoy * Hijack the truck * Escape Merryweather * Deliver the truck to the drop-off * Help deliver the truck to the drop-off (only if not collected). Gallery Savage-GTAO-HeistsTrailer.png|A Savage guarding the Merryweather convoy in the Heists Update trailer. Video Tips * As there is no time limit and only a finite number of enemies, players can stay put at the bridge and clear out all arriving Merryweather reinforcements before delivering the Barracks to Paige. Although this takes longer, it is a more straightforward way of completing the mission, as the players who would normally be drivers or passengers during the escape can instead be on foot to use their full arsenal. It is advised to park the Barracks in an off-area nearby and then retrieve it once the reinforcements are dealt with. Trivia *During the escape, the Savage will use standard missiles and avoid using the explosive minigun. **As of the The Doomsday Heist update, the escape sequence was made significantly more difficult, as the Savage's are now able to use their explosive minigun, and even able to point the gun in any direction, regardless of the helicopter's position, in a similar manner to the anti-air P-996 LAZER deployed at Fort Zancudo. The last of the three Savage's will hover over the road and immediately destroy the Insurgent Pick-Up and Barracks with only one explosive shot if the players do not destroy it quick enough. **Further more, the Savage that first spawns before the convoy arrives no longer follows the convoy, and simply hovers in place. This is the Savage that poses the biggest threat out of the three Savages. Bugs/Glitches * Rarely, once the players secure the truck, no ground Merryweather reinforcements will come after them, making the mission much easier, however, air units will still be called out as per usual (though occasionally they fail to arrive to the scene). * Sometimes, the Insurgent Pick-Up will recklessly drive off the road and into the sea or ravine, thus making it very difficult to protect the Barracks from incoming Savage helicopters. To prevent this from happening, a player who is in the role of sniper should take out the Insurgent Pick-Up's driver before the gunner. **However, players can now utilize weaponized vehicles such as the Half-track and the Barrage as better options, rather than relying on the Insurgent Pick-Up. Navigation }} hu:Pacific Standard - Convoy Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online